The present invention relates to gimbal mounts and pertains particularly to a rolling arc gimbal mount.
Aircraft, both manned and unmanned, utilizes information sensing and receiving devices such as antennas and the like for receiving and transmitting information for guidance control and other functions. Because weight and space is a premium on such vehicles, it is desirable that the mechanisms and instrumentation be as compact and lightweight as possible. It is also desirable that the mass of moving parts be kept to a minimum in order to reduce control complications and other problems.
One approach to the reduction of the mass of moving parts in gimbal assemblies for seeker heads and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,802 issued to Speicher on Dec. 9, 1980, and entitled "Differential Drive Rolling Arc Gimbal".
That patent discloses a arrangement wherein the drive motors are mounted on the base of the gimbal structure and differential cable drive means interconnects the gimbal members. The present invention employs an alternate drive arrangement which is somewhat simplified in comparison to that of the above patent.